


Suck Harder Slut

by 1derfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Begging, Blow Job, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Liam, Dominant!Louis, Dominant!Zayn, Fingering, Louis!tops, M/M, Nipple Play, Spanking, dubcon, harry!bottoms, rough, submissive!harry, zayn!tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derfulsmut/pseuds/1derfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Louis and Liam are the most popular boys in school that Harry has had a crush on for ages. Harry’s a nerd that often goes unnoticed until one day Zayn invites him over to Louis’ house for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck Harder Slut

Harry rang the doorbell and waited, his heart pounding so loud in his chest he was sure they would be able to hear him from inside. He couldn’t believe he was here outside of Louis Tomlinson’s house, with his math books in hand, about to tutor three of the hottest boys in school. When Zayn had cornered him in the washroom at school, he was sure it was to beat the living snot out of him. So he was shocked to say the least when Zayn actually invited him to Louis’ house after school in order to tutor him as well as Louis and Liam. Harry shifted nervously outside as he took in the size of the house. It was absolutely massive. He knew parties were legendary here but had never been invited to one.

“Hey, you came.” Zayn said as he answered the door, stepping back to let Harry walk in.

“Of course!” Harry exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. He tried to walk through the door as casually as possible, which was hard since it felt like his stomach was in his throat.

“C’mon, we’re through here.” Zayn said and led Harry through. “We’re the only ones home, so we can be as loud as we want.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry said rather confused as he didn’t think math sessions were known for their rowdiness.

Zayn led Harry up the stairs and into a room he presumed was Louis’. He saw Liam and Louis sitting on a huge bed.

“There he is.” Liam said and smiled.

“Bout bloody time.” Louis snarled. “I’m fucking horny.”

Harry’s mouth fell open, he couldn’t believe what had just come out of Louis’ mouth.

“W-what?” Harry asked, barely able to withhold his surprise.

Zayn shut the door behind him and heard a distinct lock sound following it.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, alarm rising in his voice. “I thought I was going to tutor you all in math?”

Liam looked surprised. “You didn’t tell him Zayn?”

Zayn shrugged. “The thought of making it a surprise turned me on.”

“Tell me what?” Harry asked.  
“You’re our entertainment for the night, Harry.” Louis said. “Our little Friday night whore.” He strode over to Harry and grabbed his books from him, tossing them aside. He pushed Harry up against Zayn, causing Zayn’s back to collide with the door. Zayn grabbed Harry’s hips to support himself, while Louis pushed himself onto Harry. He could smell the alcohol off of Louis’ breath mixing with his Gucci cologne.

“I thought you all had girlfriends?” Harry whimpered, worried that he was about to be part of some sick joke.

“Mmm, we do Harry.” Louis murmured and started kissing Harry’s throat. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t like boys, especially pretty ones like you that drool over us during gym class.”

Harry blushed and started stammering. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think you had even noticed me.”

“How could we not? You’re so obvious. We see you in the bleachers when we play soccer, your hands in your lap trying to cover your boner as you bite your lip in an attempt to hold down your cock thirst.” Louis whispered all this into Harry’s neck, making it difficult for him to think straight. “Now, are you going to play along tonight or do we have to tie you up?”

He couldn’t believe what was happening and he could barely concentrate on what Louis was saying as he could feel Zayn’s hard cock pressing against his ass as his hands gripped his hips, holding him in place as Louis continued to kiss Harry’s neck.

“I don’t know…I thought…math…” Harry started to speak, only to trail off as Louis began to grind against him.

“Shhh Harry. We don’t care that you’re a filthy cock slut. I can feel how hard you’re getting at the thought of having each of us tonight. And you have fantasized about us Harry, haven’t you?” Louis asked.

“Yes, god yes I have.” Harry moaned as Louis had started to palm Harry’s growing erection. Harry had long dreamed of the three gorgeous boys in the room, but he had never believed that any of his fantasies about them would ever come true.

“So you want us?” Louis asked.

“God of course!” Harry cried breathlessly, as Zayn began to press his cock harder against his ass.

Louis laughed and turned around to Liam who was still sitting on the bed. “Told you he’d be up for it, didn’t I?”

Liam looked relieved and got up from the bed to join Zayn and Louis’ onslaught of Harry. Liam started kissing Harry’s mouth while Zayn continued to hold Harry’s hips so he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Let’s get him drunk first.” Louis grinned. He went over to his desk and started pouring shots. “C’mere Harry, let’s see how much you can take.”

Liam stopped kissing Harry while Zayn let go of Harry’s hips and guided him over to where Louis was. Louis gave Harry two shots which he took hesitantly. He was never a big drinker and was worried he’d do something embarrassing in front of them if he got too drunk. His face contorted as he felt the vodka hit his stomach full of butterflies.

“Take another one.” Louis ordered and handed him another shot.

Harry poured the vodka down his throat and scrunched up his face. Louis gave him three more shots which Harry took one after the other, his face scowling after each one.

“How do you feel?” Liam asked, concern in his voice.

“Fine.” Harry answered as confidently as he could.

“Take your shirt off.” Louis commanded.

Harry slid his shirt off and could feel each of their eyes fixed intently on him.

“Hey, what’re these?” Zayn asked and pointed to Harry’s chest.

“I, uh, have two extra nipples.” Harry said, blushing scarlet as he tried to cover them with his shirt.

“You do?” Louis asked, his eyes filling up with curiosity. “Do you ever play with them?”

“W-what? No, course not.” Harry scoffed.

“So they’re not sensitive? I can twist them and they won’t hurt you?” Louis asked and grabbed Harry’s shirt away from him.

“Course it’ll still hurt!” Harry exclaimed backing away from Louis and into Zayn. “They’re still part of my body.”

“Mmm but they’re not sensitive like the others? I want to find out for myself.” Louis said and started to advance towards Harry. Zayn shoved Harry forward and into Louis’ arms where he caught him and twisted the extra nipples with his fingers.

Harry cried out. “Fuck! That hurt!”

“But in a good way, right?” Louis grinned and sucked one into his mouth, biting gently.

Harry moaned and could feel his cock twitching from all the attention. Zayn started kissing the back of Harry’s neck; his hot breath sending shivers down Harry’s spine, while Liam started palming Harry’s cock through his pants. Louis took a break from kissing Harry’s nipples and started kissing Harry’s mouth violently, his teeth pulling at Harry’s bottom lip until it bled.

Harry let out a squeal at the pain and pulled away from Louis, staring at him bewildered. Louis just grinned and got on his knees in order to pull Harry’s pants and boxers off.

Harry’s cock was hard and dripping with pre-cum. Liam got on his knees next to Louis and they both started licking his cock, causing Harry to moan filthily. They held onto his hips as Zayn grinded his cock so aggressively against Harry’s ass it caused him to buck forward after every thrust.

Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. It felt like Louis and Liam’s lips were everywhere at once and they knew just where to stick their tongues. Harry’s head was swimming with the mixture of alcohol and shock that he was being torn apart by three of the hottest boys he had ever laid eyes on.

Louis and Liam both got up and started focusing their attention on Harry’s chest and face, kissing and licking him everywhere they could. Louis enveloped Harry’s cock in his hand and started pumping.

“Come in my hand.” Louis commanded and it only took a few strokes for Harry to do so, closing his eyes and leaning back into Zayn as he did so.

Louis took his cum soaked hand and wiped it all over Harry’s chest.

“Mmm now it’s time for us to get rough.” Louis murmured against Harry’s ears. “Get down on all fours.”

Harry slumped into position, exhausted from coming. The floor was wooden and hard against his hands and knees as he tried to gather the strength to hold his body up. He had never felt so vulnerable and naked in his entire life; he was still the only one without clothes on and could feel all their eyes burning into him.

“Zayn, fuck his ass. Liam, get him to suck your cock.”

“Shouldn’t I prep him first or…?” Zayn started, as he stared down at Harry.

“Harry isn’t the kind of boy that needs prep, but he can finger himself if he likes.”

Liam kneeled in front of Harry, grabbing his hand gently so he could suck on his fingers. Liam was so sweet and soft, it nearly made Harry come again. Liam took his fingers out of his mouth and guided it towards Harry’s hole. Harry slid one finger tentatively in and started to slowly finger himself.

“You can finger yourself much faster and harder than that.” Louis said, glaring at Harry as he sat down on his bed in order to watch.

Harry gulped while nodding and slid another finger in, going faster this time and scissoring his hole open. Harry had felt the size of Zayn’s cock against his ass and knew it was going to be big, so he wanted to make sure he was ready for it. As he fingered himself, he heard Zayn undressing behind him. He turned to see Zayn’s cock, which was just as big as he thought it would be, staring right at him. He immediately started sucking on it, knowing that this was the only lube that he was getting.

“That’s enough Harry. Let’s get this show started already, fuck.” Louis snapped.

Zayn groaned as Harry removed his cock from his mouth. Harry positioned himself on all fours again, waiting for a cock to fill him at both ends.

Zayn lined himself up behind Harry and slowly slid his cock in. Despite Zayn’s attempt at going in gently, Harry still cried out at the size of Zayn’s cock entering him.

“God you’re so fucking tight.” Zayn moaned. “Feels so good.”

Zayn moved his hips slowly, as Harry adjusted himself to the feeling of Zayn’s massive cock inside of him.

“Turn him out Zayn, make him scream.” Louis ordered.

Zayn picked up speed and Harry cried out again, the feeling of pain and pleasure overwhelming him.

“Ready for me?” Liam asked, and to Harry’s surprise, Liam had gotten undressed and was standing with his cock in front of Harry’s face. Harry had been so preoccupied with Zayn he hadn’t noticed Liam undressing.

Harry nodded eagerly and opened his mouth, waiting for Liam’s cock to slide in. Liam took his cock and guided it gently into Harry’s mouth. Liam was just as big as Zayn and it filled his mouth up completely. He swallowed as much of Liam as he could while running his tongue all along his cock. He could hear Liam moaning and it made Harry want to please him even more. He couldn’t believe someone as gorgeous as Liam was moaning because of something he was doing.

“Why the fuck are you both being so gentle with him? Can’t you tell he likes it rough?” Louis snapped from the bed.

Harry could feel his face turning red at this statement. How the hell did Louis know this about him? What rumours had he heard? He didn’t have much time to think about it as Louis got up and grabbed Harry by his hair and started pushing him more and more onto Liam’s cock.

“Suck harder, slut.” Louis said as he continued to hold onto Harry’s curls tightly. Harry started to gag as Liam’s massive cock hit the back of his throat.

“Breathe through it.” Louis commanded and smacked his bare ass as Harry fought back the tears that started to form from his mouth being abused. His breathing had become so shallow, he was so turned on by being used by these boys it was overwhelming. He could feel his own cock swelling once again and wanted badly to touch it but knew he couldn’t. He had to concentrate on sucking Liam off without choking as Louis’ grip on his hair grew tighter with each thrust Zayn was giving him from behind. Louis soon began smacking Harry’s ass in rhythm with each of Zayn’s thrusts, making it even harder for Harry to concentrate.

“You like this Harry? You like being used by us?” Louis asked, knowing full well Harry wouldn’t be able to answer.

Harry’s ass soon became red with the smacks Louis was delivering him. It finally became too much for Harry to handle, and he came for a second time that night all over the floor.

“Of course you came first, filthy slut.” Louis snarled and delivered such a hard smack to Harry’s ass he nearly bit down on Liam’s cock.

“Come in his hair Zayn. Liam, make him swallow everything you have.” Louis stopped smacking Harry and stood up in order to get a better view of the mess they were turning Harry into.

Zayn pulled out and started jerking off above Harry’s hair. Zayn looked down at Harry’s bright red lips wrapped around Liam’s cock and the sight caused Zayn to release his hot cum all over Harry’s beautiful curls.

Liam looked down at Harry. “Ready?” Liam asked.

Harry moaned and gave a little nod of his head; he was still recovering from coming but the thought of swallowing Liam’s cum gave him a burst of energy and he sat up straight, eager to please.

Liam smiled and touched Harry’s cheek gently. He then closed his eyes and started moaning as he filled Harry’s mouth up with cum. It was more than Harry expected and he began to cough as he removed Liam’s cock from his mouth. Louis’ hands were immediately on his neck and he stared directly into his eyes.

“Swallow.”

Harry fought back his cough and swallowed loudly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Good boy.” Louis grinned and let go of his grip on Harry’s neck. He grabbed his curly hair and rubbed Zayn’s cum through it. “How does it feel to have his cum in your hair?”

Harry looked up at Louis. “It feels really good.”

“Mmm that’s what I like to hear. My turn.” Louis smiled at Harry. “Tie him up lads.”

Zayn grabbed one of Harry’s arms while Liam grabbed the other and before Harry even knew what was happening he found his wrists being bound above his head.

“What are you guys doing?” Harry exclaimed.

“Making your dreams come true baby.” Louis said as he stripped his clothes off. “Liam put him on the bed for me, won’t you?”

Liam picked Harry up gently and set him on the bed.

“Now get out, both of you.” Louis said staring at Zayn and Liam.

“What? We don’t get to watch?” Zayn cried.

“No, you don’t get to watch. Now fuck off.”

Liam leaned down to Harry’s cheek and gave it a light kiss. “See you at school.” Liam said and left with Zayn, picking up their clothes and shutting the door behind them. Harry’s stomach was doing flips as he realized he had Louis all to himself. Out of the three boys, he had fantasied about Louis the most and was happy that their time together wouldn’t be shared with anyone else other than the two of them.

Louis stared down at Harry on his bed, grinning wickedly. “All mine.” He crawled onto the bed and then onto Harry, straddling his chest while shoving his cock in his face. “You know what to do.”

Harry started licking his cock immediately. His mouth was still sore from sucking Liam but he wanted to please Louis so badly he pushed past it. In doing so he came off a little desperate as he lapped up Louis’ cock like ice cream.

“Whoa, aren’t we eager to please?”

Harry’s face didn’t even turn red at the observation, he was beyond being embarrassed tonight. He had had a crush on Louis ever since he first laid eyes on him in class, and had masturbated to the idea of sucking him off more times than he’d care to admit.

“God you’re fucking good at this.” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s cum filled curls in order to push him further down on his cock.

Harry deep throated him as much as he could without gagging, hallowing out his cheeks and swallowing all the pre-cum Louis gave him.

Louis pulled his cock out of Harry’s mouth and started kissing him so hard Harry felt like he could come just from that.

“I’m going to make you scream so hard you won’t be able to talk for days.” Louis growled as he started biting Harry’s neck.

“What else are you going to do to me?” Harry asked, completely turned on by his favourite fantasy coming true.

“I’m going to hold you down and make you come again and again.”

“Yes, please, shove your hard cock in me and make me moan.”

Louis slid down Harry and lined his cock up to his entrance.

“Beg for it.”

“Please Louis! I need your cock so badly! Please fuck me! Please fuck me hard and dirty! I need you!”

Louis slowly slid his tip into Harry, his hole still red and wet from Zayn.

“Keep begging.”

“Please give me your cock Louis! I’m such a dirty cock slut! I need it bad!”

Louis shoved his entire cock in and started thrusting into Harry, causing him to scream and moan like a porn star.

“You like my big cock in your ass Harry? You like how we all fucked you tonight like the dirty whore that you are?”

“God, yes! Keep fucking me I need it!”

“Your hair is covered in cum and your throat is raspy from being abused by cock but you love it, don’t you?”

“Yes Louis! It feels so good!”

Louis soon found Harry’s prostate and banged into it mercilessly, causing Harry to come for the third time that night. Barely anything came out he was so spent.

Louis pulled out and started pumping his cock over Harry’s chest.  
“Open wide.” Louis ordered.

Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting for Louis’ hot cum to fill him up.

Louis came in a few strokes, his cum filling Harry’s mouth and painting his face with hot white streaks.

Harry swallowed everything and licked his lips.

Louis collapsed onto Harry, breathless and worn out. Harry went to hold him but realised his hands were still tied up.

“Untie me please?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Huh? Oh right. Nearly forgot.” Louis laughed and untied Harry.

Harry slapped Louis’ hard in the face with his hand.

“That’s for making me prep myself.”

“Well aren’t you a feisty little slut. Do that again and I’ll get them to shove both their dicks in you without any prep.”

Harry grinned. “No you won’t. I know you want me all to yourself.”

Louis looked surprised. “What makes you say that?”

“The fact that you wanted to fuck me without anyone else around.”

Louis looked down at Harry. “So I like you Styles, what of it?”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe we can do this every Friday night.”

Louis gathered Harry up in his arms, draping a blanket over the both of them.

“Depends on if you snore or not.” Louis grinned and kissed the back of Harry’s neck, the two of them falling asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://1derfulsmut.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
